Dream Come True
by Fred's Brother George
Summary: Yet another oneshot lost story! Everyone thinks that Harry is dead, but infact he is trapped in a dream world being brutally tortured... by the ones that love him. Again good people, this IS COMPLETE! Review!


Disclaimer:_ Sure, these stories can be mine. Why not? JK Rowling got a problem, she can take it up with me... (giggles) _

A/N:_ Yay! Another one of my lost stories! A one shot that was fun to write, and even funner(err-- is that a word?) to read after it being missing after a year! Read and lemme know what you think... **that includes you too Fred!**._

--------

"Harry! Harry wake up! Oh please wake up Harry! Harry! Harry, Harry…."

The voice was far away and only seemed to get further. Harry was vaguely aware that it was Hermione screaming, but he didn't understand why. He was awake, standing in the same place. At least he thought it was the same place. It seemed much darker and the image of Hermione screaming was getting more and more faded. Ron was there too he noticed, though he was just laying down perfectly silent. Was he dead? Harry tried to yell out Ron's name, but no sound came out. He took in a deep breath to try again, but found quickly that there was no air around him-- he was going to suffocate! His scar burnt furiously, his head pounded and the image of Hermione and Ron faded away as his lungs cried out for air. Then, just as suddenly, he was standing in a pitch black room with a small blue light in the middle, gasping for air. Harry's whole body tingled as he stood there, weak in the knees.

The last thing he remembered was being in Hogsmade with Hermione and Ron. They had been walking down a quiet alley when, if Harry remembered right, a large vulture blocked them. It only took a few seconds, but Harry remembered the thing quickly turning into a hooded man and pulling out his wand. Ron had done the same and wordlessly the hooded man put some sort of spell on Ron that knocked him across the alley. He had then turned on Harry and said _Mesio Dream_ and then all Harry could remember was Hermione crying his name. And now he was--

"Where am I?" Harry said suddenly realizing he had no clue.

Slowly he made his way to the blue light, and yelped in surprisement as the same vulture he had seen in the alley swooped down on him. Then, just like with Hermione and Ron the bird swiftly changed into a dark hooded man. For a few seconds the two just stood there staring at each other-- a sense of both fear and anger raging through Harry's whole body.

"Finally," the man spoke, "I have you Harry Potter."

Harry's heart thumped in his chest as he spoke, "V-Voldemort."

"Brave one," Voldemort crackled, "After all this time you still have the guts to say my name."

"I'm not afraid of you, unlike all of the other people," Harry suddenly felt an undeniable urge to hurt him any way he could, "No man that kills someone should have the power to have people fear his name."

Voldemort was silent for a few moments before he spoke, "That is the beauty in my plan now. For I will not have killed you. No, your own friends will."

"What- what do you mean?" Harry asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"An ingenious curse the one I placed on you," though his face was covered, Harry could only imagine the crooked smile plastered on his face, "Your foolish friends are probably thoroughly hysterical at this point. You see, the curse I placed on you gives the appearance of the victim not breathing nor will they have a heart beat-- essentially--- dead. But no, they are in fact far from it-- they are very much alive. And yet, they will never know that until it is too late, for you see the wizarding ritual for death-- is to burn them. What's more, is the victim can feel every second of the horrific death. I expect right now you are feeling some pain in your chest?"

Harry's eyes were wide and he fell short of breath as he felt rythematic pain surge through the center of his chest.

"What's happening?" Harry gasped as he fell to the ground.

Voldemort began to walk around slightly as he spoke, "Some sort of witch or wizard as come to your aid and is currently sending electrical jolts through your body to try and start your heart again. Foolish people."

A sickening, crackling laugh came from under the hood as Harry threw up on the floor. The pain was far worse than anything he'd ever felt before as he felt what seemed like his insides burning. It lasted for nearly five minutes as Voldemort paced around him adding the incessant comments of 'Hurt Potter?' and other such things. Finally it abruptly stopped and Harry stood up again.

"Ahh," Voldemort looked at him, "Stopped has it? I expect they'll continue later-- after even worse things."

"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked as he rubbed his sore chest, "Why didn't you just kill me!"

"I thought that'd be obvious," Voldemort said simply, "This way all the people that care for you are the ones that are slowly and painfully killing you. Therefore years from now they'll have the guilt of being the ones who killed the boy who lived. But I have news for you Potter-- you are no longer that boy."

Harry stared at him, and with a second surge of anger grabbed for his wand-- only to find that he didn't have it any more.

"It's gone Harry," Voldemort smiled and held up Harry's wand with one hand, "Do you really think that I'd be stupid enough to keep you armed?"

"You were stupid enough to try and kill me in front of Hermione and---" Harry paused in horror.

"I imagine," laughed Voldemort, "That at this point in time you are remembering your little friend Ron-- the one which so foolishly tried to stop me."

"He-," Harry choked for a minute before continuing, "He's not d-dead, is he?"

The silence lingered in the air and all that was heard was the slow rattling breath as Voldemort tormented Harry for as long as he could.

"**ANSWER ME!**" Harry screamed after what seemed like and eternity.

Voldemort laughed before replying in an icy voice, "With any luck he is dead, though I highly doubt it. As powerful as the curse would have been if I'd have spoken, it was minimized by half in favor of a much better prize-- you."

Relief temporarily washed through Harry as he realized that Ron was in fact ok, and that Hermione was too. That relief quickly turned to pain as his eyes burnt like mad causing him to not be able to see.

"AHHH!" Harry collapsed in a heap to the ground again, grabbing frantically at his eyes.

Voldemort spun around, his hood flying off revealing his large mass of dark hair and powerful yellow eyes, "Brilliant! My how time flies when you're having fun!"

"What---" Harry tried to sputter the words out, but the pain was too much as his eyes stung and burnt with so much pain that Harry was in fear of passing out.

"What are they doing?" Voldemort's voice was filled with excitement, "Well, if I recall right, they are using a most gruesome technique to see if your brain is alive. Those they find that are alive are undoubtedly blinded for the rest of their sad lives."

"**NO!**" Harry cried out, "No! I'm alive! Please, I'm alive! Stop!"

Voldemort continued to laugh as Harry uttered his plea for help. Oblivious to the pain continuing to surge through his eyes Harry finally looked over at Voldemort.

"I- I don't deserve th-this," he sobbed out.

The tears streaming down Harry's face only seemed to ignite Voldemort's pleasure more, and it took a few moments to finally speak.

"You Potter," his voice was thick with unrecognizable emotions, "Deserve everything that you are getting. I was the most powerful wizard ever known. I had but one goal left after your measly parents, the only thing that was stopping me from taking over the wizarding world and soon into the muggle world-- Dumbledore. Then you- **YOU**! You and you're cursive mother! If she hadn't sacrificed you, if you hadn't been there I would be the ultimate ruler! It's your fault!"

"You- you'd have never been able to get past Dumbledore," Harry said quietly as the pain started to simmer in his eyes-- though horrifyingly finding out he couldn't see at all out of his right eye and could barely see his fingers in front of his face in his left.

"Of course I could you brat!" bellowed Voldemort turning sharply onto him, "That Dumbledore was a fool. If I were to kill that Lily and James as I planned without your interruption than he would have flocked there taking all of his blasted crusade with him. I don't know if you know this Harry but your parents were apart of a very 'important' organization called--"

"The Order of the Phoenix!" bellowed Harry, "I know all about that--"

"Well what you maybe _didn't_ know," growled Voldemort, "Is that _I_ was in the order…."

"What!" Harry stuttered as he inched away , pushing himself back with his hands.

At this point the light was barely visible through his quickly fading eye, and the dim shadow of Voldemort had disappeared. His heart pounding, Harry held his breath as he tried to listen to wear he was--

"Surprised Potter," Voldemort suddenly spoke up from behind Harry-- who screamed, "Jumpy aren't we? Not being able to see has a tendency to do that to you. Just wait until they get you to St. Mungo's. You'll really have fun there Potter."

"You can-can't have been," Harry tried to sort through his brain for a sense of reason, "No, it's impossible, I-I saw the picture. You weren't--"

"Or wasn't I?" crackled Voldemort pausing, "You know you're just like James, law breaking in school, always doing what other tell you not to. So even you, I'm sure, have heard of the wonders of Polyjuice Potion."

"No!" Harry yelled stumbling to his feet, "No! You can't have. The Order of the Phoenix was smarter than that, they would have known!"

"That's what I thought too," Voldemort said in a eerie calm voice, "I figured that if I tried to take over just anyone that it would be too obvious. That's where dear old Peter comes in."

"Wormtail," Harry whispered as he looked around trying to see.

"You know more than I thought you did Potter," Voldemort said smoothly, "But you didn't even know half of it. I didn't have to force Peter to listen to me. Far from it in fact. All I had to do was mention the revenge he could get on James, Lupin and Sirus and he jumped at the chance."

"But," Harry forced his voice to be calm, "I thought-- I thought that the four of them were friends-- that they got along?"

"You only see what you want to see Potter," Voldemort's voice sounded angry, "Those three tormented Peter to no end. Sure they thought it was all in fun, but think about it Harry. Lupin was the exciting one-- a werewolf. Sirus the intimidating one-- a master of spells, a powerful animagus. James was a pro Quiddich player, an amazing wizard and had the bravest of all animagus. Then there was poor pathetic Peter. Never being able to keep up and being able to turn into no more than a rat."

"Scabbers," Harry felt a tinge of panic as his mind flashed back to the unconscious Ron.

"Yes, _Scabbers_," Voldemort laughed, "Proved to be just as pathetic as Peter himself. He was on the loosing end Potter, and he knew that. At least until he came across me. I gave him power! **I** made him into something. And for that I got access to the Order of the Phoenix. It's much easier, Potter, to plan your attacks when you know what they're doing."

Harry sat down on the cold ground in grim defeat of trying to see anything more than the dim blue light from the center of the room. His heart had stopped pounding and a sense of suppressed anger, rage and curiosity poured through him as he listened.

"I found out a lot," Voldemort continued, "And it would have all been perfect if it wasn't for your stupid parents!" Voldemort looked over and grinned widely at the site of Harry's revengeful look, "They suspected me from the beginning. One day after a meeting James stayed back to talk to me-- Peter-- about guard duty. Little did I realize that at that time Lily was going over to Peters house and discovering him there. It was too late by the time I got there, Peter was found and James and Lily were to tell Dumbledore. Of course, I couldn't let that happen."

"So you killed them," Harry's voice quivered, "You killed my parents because you got caught!"

"It would have all been perfect if it wasn't for you Potter!" Voldemort roared, "Everything would have gone just as planned, and I could have set it up to look like Peter-- their not-so loyal secret keeper had killed them off. But instead your mother sacrificed herself for you, leaving a scar on you that told the world that it was I-- the great Lord Voldemort that killed the Potters."

"But--" Harry was about to interject when suddenly a loud, yet soft voice filled the room. "Harry? Harry if you can hear me, please listen carefully."

Both Harry and Voldemort froze at the sound of Dumbledore's voice.

"D-Dumbledore?" Harry's voice caught in his throat, his heart pounding with excitement. 

"Harry," the voice came again, "I cannot hear you right now, but am able to speak to you. All anyone can hope is that you are alive and can hear me. First thing I must tell you is that if Voldemort is there, he cannot hurt you…"

"**NO**!" Voldemort suddenly yelled, looking around wildly, "No! Shut-up you fool! Don't listen to him Potter!"

"Harry," Dumbledore continued to speak, "Once before has Voldemort put a curse on a person that puts them into a dream-like state inside their body. Their physical appearance mimics that of a dead person, and yet all pain is continued to be felt until a most gruesome death. Any images that appear within your state of mind are purely just that-- images. They cannot hurt you."

"You!" Harry bellowed as he stood up and frantically twisted his head around trying to figure out where Voldemort was, "**YOU**! Y-You're not really here. You're just trying to keep me--"

"Please," Dumbledore continued to speak, "You must hurry Harry. After the painfully harming tests they have already done we have a limited amount of time for you to return to your physical state and help cure you. If you have not done so within fifteen minutes-- the time they have allotted to me-- they will continue on with the tests, and through there the burial."

"V-Voldemort?" Harry spoke out, but no sound answered him-- indicating he'd left.

"You must provide yourself with physical harm," Dumbledore explained in a soft, gentle voice, "You must make yourself shed your own blood therefore convincing your body and your mind that you are in fact alive."

Harry's heart hammered in his chest as sweat prickled down his forehead. How was he supposed to make himself bleed? He was in enough pain already, he couldn't bring on anymore.

"Harry you must do this if you wish to return," Dumbledore's voice sounded more urgent and scared now as he spoke, "Please Harry. The easiest way to accomplish this task is to take the clasp of a belt buckle and slice it across your hand. I understand that it will hurt tremendously, but you must do this."

Harry's first thought was that he was blind and that he wouldn't be able to see what he doing. But just as quickly, the thought of Hermione and Ron flashed into his mind, and all the fun they had. He couldn't give that up. He couldn't. He wouldn't let Voldemort win this time. But then something occurred to him. Voldemort wasn't there, that only meant one thing---

"Dumbledore!" Harry screamed, "Professor Dumbledore run! Voldemort is coming after you! He's coming for you Professor, you have to run!"

"Please Harry," Dumbledore was oblivious to Harry's frantic warning as he continued to speak, "You must do this. I know you can't be dead, Voldemort isn't that simple. All you have to--"

"No!" yelled Harry, "Shut-up Professor! Run, leave! You have to! Voldemort is coming for you, you have to run!"

"-- it will hurt but I promise we can help you and----"

Silence fell into the room and full darkness closed around Harry. He was completely blind now and no sound came from anywhere.

"Dumbledore?" Harry whispered, "**PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE**!"

He wasn't surprised to hear no answer, and his voice caught in his throat as he realized that Voldemort may already have him. He was alone now. All alone. He knew then what he had to do, and with a trebling hand slid off his belt and held the pointed clasp to the top of his hand. Harry took a slow, shaking breath as he pulled it across as hard as he could…

Two things suddenly happened quicker than Harry could ever imagine. Immediately after running the sharp object over his hand, blood started to trickle down it, and then suddenly his feet left the ground as his body seemed to twist and flip at an ear-popping speed. Just as suddenly as that happened Harry found himself laying on a soft bed. Noise filled his ears as screaming and shouting filled the room, and Harry strained to hear the distinct voices.

"He was here!" it was a female, though Harry wasn't sure who, "that, that man, h-he was _he-who-must-not-be-named_!"

"Ellis, Ellis, calm down!" this too was an unrecognizable female voice and Harry decided, since he couldn't see, to stay perfectly still and not draw any attention to himself, "You have to calm down, remember your illness."

"No!" the lady named Ellis bellowed, "That was him! I'm sure of it. The-the old man by that boy! A-A bird. A big bird came suddenly in! Th-then- then the bird! It changed into him! Into _he-who-must-not-be-named_! The old man said something and the two of them disappeared. Then- then--"

"Ellis," the female who Harry assumed was some kind of doctor, said in a more stern voice, "Ellis it was a dream. That boy. The young boy over there is not alive anymore. He died this morning and is waiting to have the final tests done by Doctor Sims. The old man was just a doctor checking him-- you must have fallen asleep Ellis and when you awoke he was gone."

No sound came after that until Harry heard the soft click of the door closing. Slowly Harry forced open his eyes and was met with immediate pain. He knew at once that the room he was in was considerably brighter than where he had been. Harry was also greatly relieved he could make out fuzzy objects through his left eye-- though his right still giving him nothing. Moving his head stiffly to his right, Harry saw the outline of a tall, skinny lady sitting on the bed, looking around nervously. Within seconds of Harry's movements she looked over at him and froze.

"Hi," Harry spoke nervously.

She dropped down into a faint against the fluffy pillows.

"With all of the witches, wizards and spells you'd think they'd grow accustom to dead people coming back alive," Harry murmured as he pushed himself into a full sitting position-- finding his chest still extremely soar.

The thought of going out and trying to find someone crossed Harry's mind, but quickly left it when he realized that he had no idea where he was and that if he were to walk outside the door the whole place would go into a panic with the idea of a zombie roaming around. Just as Harry was wondering where Dumbledore was and if he was ok, the door slowly opened.

"**Harry!**" the voice was loud and excited, and Harry jumped in surprisement and excitement as he realized that it was Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry cried out, turning his head trying to get view of him.

"Harry don't try to move," Dumbledore's voice was hoarse, "Please, just lay back down."

Harry did as he was told, and felt the tightened, soar muscles in his chest and stomach relax comfortably.

"Needless to say," Dumbledore spoke as Harry felt him sit on the end of the bed, "You had many of us scared very badly. Especially your friend Hermione-- it was briefly thought she may have to stay here at St. Mungo's to relax."

"W-Why?" Harry asked, trying to steer the conversation away from Voldemort-- who he suddenly didn't want anything to do with.

"It seems," Dumbledore spoke softly, "That young Mr. Weasley had quite the blow. By the time help came to the scene, both yourself and Mr. Weasley had no heart beat. Miss. Granger was found sobbing on the ground saying 'he killed them' over and over. While Mr. Weasley's heart quickly came back to life, yours, did not."

"Is he ok?" Harry asked eagerly, "Is Ron ok now? How about Hermione? How are they?"

"Easy Harry," Harry could almost feel Dumbledore smile, "They are both fine. Mr. Weasley is resting comfortably in his own room here in the hospital-- he will be released later today. Miss. Granger is with him right now where the rest of the Weasley family is also crowded."

"Do-Do they know I'm alive?" Harry's voice cracked at the thought of his best friends thinking he was dead.

"No," Dumbledore said, "I did not even tell them that I was testing to see if you had been put under the curse. I did not want to raise their hopes when in fact it was most improbable that you had been. I will notify them all when we have cured you fully of your injuries. Now tell me Harry-- what is it that was done to you?"

"They, they did some sort of thing to my chest. Burning," Harry said.

"Alright," Dumbledore nodded, and at just that time the doctor came back into the room.

"Oh!" she cried, "Oh my goodness he's ALIVE!"

"As it seems," Dumbledore smiled, "Our young Mr. Potter has come back to us, and my suspicions were correct. We do, however need to cure him, and presumably you, Doctor, are able to do that for us?"

"Oh," the doctor quickly snapped out of her shock and bustled over to where Harry was laying, "Yes, yes of course."

"He underwent a horrific amount of chest pumps, which has undoubtedly injured him," Dumbledore spoke softly as to try and keep Harry out of the conversation.

"Oh well that's simple enough to repair," the doctor smiled and pulled out a large bottle from a cabinet and walked over to Harry, "Here you are dear, drink this," she poured some into a glass and gave it to Harry before turning back to face Dumbledore, "I had to give to this to young Ron Weasley as well. It should work immediately."

Dumbledore looked over at Harry, "How are you feeling."

"Much better, thank you," Harry nodded, then paused slightly before continuing, "Umm, Professor, Doctor-- there is one last thing. I-I can't see."

Silence filled the room for a few moments before the doctor finally spoke up.

"Oh dear," she spoke quietly, "I-I wasn't aware that they preformed the brain scan on him. That's almost always incurable. Only once before out of our hundreds of scans with a live response has someone regain their sight."

"W-What," Harry's whispered out, tears forming in his eyes, "P-Professor?"

"There is," Dumbledore spoke with much confidence, "One spell which is tried. I suspect you have minimal vision in one or both of your eyes right now Harry, but if the spell does not correct your vision, it will destroy any you may have."

"Oh no," the doctor shook her head vigorously, "Please, don't do that! Don't take away what little he has!"

Again silence fell through the room before Harry spoke, "Do it Professor. Please. Do it."

"Very well Harry," Dumbledore's voice was quiet and nervous, "Close your eyes."

Harry did as he was told and Dumbledore places his wand between Harry's eyes and said the spell, "_Valjevo Sight_."

I burning sensation washed through Harry's whole face for what seemed like forever. Finally it subsided and Harry opened his eyes…

Harry's heart was pounding as he blinked several times. He could see!

"I-I can s-see!" Harry gasped as he took in his surroundings, "I can see Professor!"

Professor Dumbledore smiled widely, and Harry was sure he caught a glimpse of tears in his eyes, "That's excellent Harry. You will need to stay here in the hospital for the night though I assume."

"Oh, err, uhh, yes, yes," the doctor nodded, still amazed that Harry could see, "I-I'm going to go fill out the papers- err, umm, forms, forms."

Both Harry and Dumbledore waved to her as she stumbled out of the room, closing the door behind her. Harry then looked over at Dumbledore with a large smile on his face.

"Thank you Professor," he said quietly.

"No," Dumbledore shook his head, "It is I who must thank you Mr. Potter."

"Why?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

"Your warning," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "You are a very powerful wizard Harry, and you did something that I am most certain you did not realize you did, and would never be able to repeat again."

"What- what did I do?" Harry was almost scared to hear the answer.

"Your thoughts transferred to that lady over there," Dumbledore motion to the still unconscious Ellis.

"Ellis?" Harry exclaimed, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded, "Ellis is a very spectacular woman, and it is most unfortunate that they do not realize as so. She has the ability to seek into another persons most urgent thoughts-- so to speak. I was sitting here speaking through to you when suddenly Ellis spoke three simple words 'Dumbledore, Voldemort, run'. She was asleep at the time, and I knew that you were communicating through her."

"What?" Harry stared at him in shock, "How. How could I have done that?"

"It is one of the many mysteries of wizarding," Dumbledore smiled, "Sometimes one does things that they can never repeat, and don't understand. This one, thankfully, saved my life Harry."

Harry was silent as he looked at the Ellis, then burst out into a grin, "She fainted when she saw me alive!"

"That does not surprise me," Dumbledore smiled, "As I placed my wand on your temple and said the spell which allowed me to speak to you, she claimed me to be a priest and wanted me to perform an exorcism on her glass of milk."

Harry smuggled a laugh.

"Well," Dumbledore stood up, "I feel I should notify your friends of your awakening. Do you feel up to some visitors Harry?"

"Yeah!" Harry nodded eagerly, desperately wanting to see with his own eyes the safety of his friends, then quickly remembered something, "But Professor? What happened to Voldemort?"

Dumbledore sighed slightly before speaking, "Though a highly grateful warning I did get, it was impossible to set up such a defense that would annihilate him. Therefore all that I could manage was creating a small rug that was in the room into a portkey. He is now somewhere very cold I believe-- though not forever gone."

Harry grinned. At least Voldemort was gone for a little while.

"Now, I will be back in just a few moments Harry, with undoubtedly very excited people," Dumbledore headed towards the door, "I'll let them in slowly-- you are still ill."

Harry nodded and watched the old wizard leave. For a few moments he was alone. By himself with no one except an unconscious witch with unexplainable powers. Alone. The thought more than the fact scared him, and Harry immediately wished someone was there with him. Anyone. Even Voldemort. Harry shot up from his previously relaxed position-- had he really thought that? Did he really not want to be alone enough to want Voldemort back with him? His thoughts were interrupted however, when the door burst open and Hermione came running in with Ron walking stiffly-- though quickly-- behind her.

"Harry!" Hermione sobbed running over to his bed and flinging her arms around him, "Oh my God Harry! Y-You're alive!" Hermione's loud screeching voice had quickly turned into almost unrecognizable sobs.

She moved back from him, and Harry saw tears streaming down her face-- her hair going everywhere and her cheeks red. Hermione sobbed uncontrollably as Ron slowly walked over.

"Hi," Ron managed to croak out as Harry noticed the tips of his ears and his cheeks going red.

"Hi," suddenly Harry had a lump the size of a bludger in his throat, and the tears that had been hiding in his eyes slowly started to trickle out.

For a moment Ron and Harry just stared at each other before Hermione cried out, "You two are impossible!"

Ron laughed as tears rolled down his face, "Alright Harry?"

Harry nodded with an equally large grin on his face, "Alright, you?"

"Brilliant," Ron spoke.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione burst out again as she grabbed Harry in a hug again, then, quickly turned to Ron and hugged him before running out the room in a fit of tears.

"Mad," Ron shook his head still grinning, "I'll see you later mate?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, not being able to hold back his laughter.

Ron quickly left the room after Hermione shouting 'Hermione, calm down, he's alive!'. Harry took a deep breath preparing himself for the next people.

"Hiya Harry!" Harry looked over to see Fred and George walking up to him.

"Hi Fred," Harry smiled, "George."

"Hope you're feeling better." Fred said, suppressing a grin, "We almost had a full Scabbers incident again!"

"Yeah," George nodded, not being able to keep the straight face, "Only difference is, you weren't aloud to sleep in Ron's bed."

"George!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed as she walked into the room, closely followed by Mr. Weasley, "Fred, get away, or I won't let you sleep in _your_ beds!"

Tears continued to roll down Harry's face, more out of laughter now, as Mrs. Weasley walked over to him, and wrapped him in a hug so tight he was sure his ribs would crack.

"Harry dear," she whispered hoarsely, "It's- we're so glad-- oh Harry!"

She stepped back, at a total lose of words. Harry just smiled back at her.

"It's good to see you're alright Harry," Mr. Weasley spoke up, "You sure rattled a few peoples insides that's for sure. First thing Ron said when we got there is 'is Harry ok?'. Thrilled as ever when Dumbledore came in and told us you were alive."

"Thank you sir," Harry said quietly.

"Thank _you_," Mrs. Weasley said equally as quiet as she bent down and pulled Harry in another hug, "We-we'll come see you later Harry."

Harry nodded wordlessly, and they left. He was alone again, and Harry's heart began to pound. Then, as if on cue, Hermione walked in the door.

"Hi," she looked significantly calmer as she walked over and sat on the end of Harry's bed, "I figured that you might like some company. Ron wanted to come and stay, but the doctor said that they wanted to run some more tests on him to make sure he was alright."

"Is he?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, he-his heart stopped as well. And they-they had to start it again."

"What about you?" Harry saw the scared look in Hermione's face as she spoke, "Are you alright Hermione?"

Fresh tears started to roll down Hermione's face, and Harry was surprised to hear how calm her voice was, "I'm ok now Harry. It was really scary in the alley. He-he came and zapped Ron, and then you. I thought Ron was ok, and was trying to get you to wake up. Then I went over and found that Ron was really hurt. I thought I was going to loose both of my friends. But- but then Ron came back, and-and now you have," tears were flowing freely now as Hermione paused for a moment, "It really is a dream come true."

THE END!

A/N:_ Another lost story! Review and lemme know!_


End file.
